There it goes
by MyLadyDay
Summary: It was only their fifth date when Ace gets to meet Marco's daughter. He didn't know much about kids, but the most important thing is that she likes him, right?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a belated birthday present for Coolchessplayer. Happy birthday, babe ^^ So it's kinda short, but since you've been with me from the start, I think from the very first story I wrote, your present is this drabble and the privilege of prompting me for continuing this (only you, tho, sorry, everyone else). One prompt at a time and I have material for another short chapter :) Enjoy ^^**

It was their fifth date already and only now did Ace feel the first bouts of nervousness. Feeling nervous about a date was almost a first in itself, but feeling nervous after four dates was on a whole new plane of weird. Marco had told him he was a father on the first date and it was no big deal, really it wasn't. Meeting the blond's daughter, however, was a huge deal.

He stood by the front door of Marco's building, trying to calm his nerves enough to go upstairs all the while trying to remember what the hell he had been thinking. Marco had called barely an hour before their date, explaining that his babysitter had to cancel and he had no one to look after his kid and the blond sounded distressed about the fact. He suggested, with a lot of regret in his voice, that they should postpone their date which was a sound idea. So why had Ace, in turn, suggested that he still come over and bring dinner was a really good question, one he couldn't possibly answer himself.

Which was exactly why he stood like a creep in front of Marco's building with a bag of take-out and a head full of curses at himself for being too rash. What if the other's daughter doesn't like him? What if it turns out that he can't do well with a five year old and Marco concludes that they shouldn't see each other anymore?

Shaking his head, Ace sighed and decided it was too late to back out for tonight. He really liked Marco and Marco seemed to like him back, so there shouldn't be a problem. Right? Ace growled at himself and his utterly uncharacteristic display of nervous energy. He could do this! Luffy absolutely loved him when he was five, Ace didn't see why Marco's daughter would be any different.

With a boost of confidence, Ace rang Marco's doorbell and waited for the other to buzz him in, which he did almost immediately. Some of the trepidation returned as Ace climbed the stairs to the first floor, but it faded away as he saw Marco standing in the doorway of his apartment. The blond was smiling, but Ace could see some nervousness in his expression. They were both stiff as they greeted each other before Marco took the food from Ace and led the way into the apartment.

"Daddy, come on!" a voice clearly belonging to a small child called from the living room. "You said I can do your hair for your date!" The words gave Ace the impression that the girl had nothing against her dad dating.

Marco cracked a smile, however, leaving the food in the kitchen before leading the way further into the living room. "I'm here, I'm here," he said as Ace first noticed the little girl. Her eyes were the same color as Marco's, but the resemblance stopped there. She had brown hair and chubby cheeks, her eyes big and round as she stared at them. "You have to meet Ace first," he said and she got off the couch, almost running towards them.

"I'm Haruta!" she said excitedly as she smiled at him. "Can I do your hair too?"

She was looking at Ace with such excitement, he couldn't find it in himself to decline. Apparently, neither could Marco as he scooped her up with a sigh before walking back to the couch. Haruta was swiftly, but gently deposited on the soft surface and Marco sat on the floor in front of her so she could reach his hair. Marco was looking at Ace with pleading eyes, mouthing 'sorry' for his daughter's excitement probably, but Ace simply grinned in reply. The situation was turning out better than he had thought and the stress drained out of him as he watched the little girl braid Marco's already weird haircut without much precision. It was downright adorable, really. Especially since Marco looked as if he might cry, knowing what was going on with his hair, mostly from the laughter Ace barely kept under control.

"Don't laugh, freckles, you're next," Marco said with a devious smile, knowing Haruta couldn't see it, and reveled in the almost terrified look on Ace's face.

"Yes, Ace, you're next!" Haruta shouted with a grin on her face and, really, he couldn't say no. At least she seemed to like him, he tried to console himself.


	2. Chapter 2

He really shouldn't have laughed at Marco. Ace was seated on the same spot Marco occupied before with the little girl behind him with a brush and a set of hair clips with butterflies on them. Marco was busy unpacking their dinner, but Ace could almost feel the other's amusement all the way from the kitchen. He had no idea what Haruta was up to with his hair nor did he want to ask, really, terrified of the answer. Not to mention he was still afraid she wouldn't like him and that it would lead to a breakup. Ace couldn't honestly say he'd blame Marco for it, really, after all he had his daughter's best interest in mind at all times.

"How did you and daddy meet?" she asked as she brushed his hair, her voice soft and curious as if she was still uncertain about this stranger.

"Thatch introduced us," Ace replied simply, figuring that the concept of being ambushed by a blind date with a stranger by your best friend might be lost on a five year old. After all, even he wasn't sure how he had been caught by surprise in the whole deal, but he didn't exactly complain give that the end result was pretty good.

"You know uncle Thatch?!" Haruta squealed happily. "He visits us sometimes, but he never lets me do his hair." She sounded utterly devastated by the fact and it make Ace want to drag Thatch's sorry ass into that apartment so Haruta can do his hair. As far as Ace was concerned, she couldn't do worse than the pompadour Thatch adored which was hardly the pinnacle of style.

"He's my best friend," Ace said with a smile while Haruta went back to styling his hair. Before he could say anything else, Marco walked back into the room and almost choked on his own tongue in an attempt to reign in the laughter. Ace feared to ask what he looked like.

"Dinner's on the table," was all he said before making his way towards the couch as Haruta suddenly gripped his shoulders.

"But I'm not done!" she exclaimed, lacking every bit of the usual childish whining he was used to hearing from kids. With every moment that passed, Ace could see that she may not have looked like Marco, but her personality was exactly like his.

"You can finish it after dinner," he told her and she let go of Ace, letting him get up as well while Marco scooped her up in his arms once again. "Besides, I think he looks good like this too." Ace could tell the other was just barely holding back the laughter, but of course he could still tell. It didn't matter much, considering Marco's own hair was braided and decorated with a pink bow. Marco did, however, turn to Ace and grin at him while Haruta's face was turned away from them, unable to see Ace's glare in reply.

"Your hair looks just as fabulous," he said, now grinning as well as it was Marco's turn to glare.

They sat together at the table and Ace almost forgot his fear as he watched Marco interact with Haruta; he was so at ease and patient with his daughter, Ace was actually surprised. He had never asked what happened to Haruta's mother, feeling he would be overstepping several boundaries in doing so, but he couldn't stop from being curious as the evening progressed. Still, he had hardly expected this date to be one of the best he had with Marco.

**TBC**


End file.
